Steven Tennyson
Steve, a character from the Perfect Match series, is Nadia's boyfriend, as well as her Match from Eros. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Steve has short blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin complexion. He wears a brown polo shirt. If you haven't recruited him in Book 1, he will reappear in Book 2, Chapter 3, and will wear a black guard uniform until he and Nadia leave in Chapter 7. Once they come back to the group, he will wear his usual clothes again. Personality When first introduced, Steve was a passionate, kind and loving person. But he broke up with Nadia, and was seen later as a green mohawked punk with numerous facial piercings. When passing Nadia on the street, he didn't notice her at all, passing her and making out with another girl behind her. When he was recalled from that client and reprogrammed to become Steve again, he recovered his past set of memories, which was highly unorthodox for a Match (according to Sloane). If Your Character convinces him to join their team (thus, join the events of Book 2), he tells you that he enjoys being "Steve". He loves his hometown, football, baking and being with Nadia. Although his backstory profession was "banking", he changes to become a "pastry chef". While Hayden struggles with his sense of self, Steve is the opposite, enjoying what his programming has made him to be. If Your Character does not recruit him by the end of Book 1, in Book 2, Chapter 4, Sloane tells your team that Eros deleted all of his memories and re-installed the base Steve Tennyson programming. He became the Steve as Nadia first met him, with no knowledge about her or their friends. Eros changed his backstory to explain why he's working security instead of banking; he worked for them because he had no other career options. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 1: True Love, Guaranteed * Chapter 2: Match Made in Heaven * Chapter 3: Where The Heart Is * Chapter 4: The Getaway * Chapter 5: Home Again * Chapter 6: Swan Song (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Familiar Faces (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Fight or Flight * Chapter 15: Before the Storm * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast (Determinant) Book 2 *Chapter 1: Set in Motion (Determinant) *Chapter 2: Unlikely Ally (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 5: Game of Love (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 7: Who We Are * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 11: And... Action! * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Android Properties Physical Attributes As Steve is physically no more than a collection of wires, circuits, and bolts embedded within a waterproof hardware that closely resembles human skin, he/she is classified as an android. As a machine, Steve is physically stronger than most humans. It is also presumed that like Hayden, Steve is also susceptible to metal detectors. Mental Attributes Steve's neural activities such as thought, emotion, memories, knowledge, and personality are preprogrammed by Handlers, adjusting the software as Eros sees fit. Anomalies Steve is prone to errors and malfunctions such as memory lapses, as can be seen when he doesn't remember his preprogrammed memory of having a horse called Moonlight. These glitches can be caused by electrical disruption in the system (overloaded circuits), such as being hit by a taser, or by physical damage to the hardware, such as a car accident. His malfunctions have led Eros to call him back to repurpose him in Book 1. Relationships Nadia Steve is Nadia's (most recent) boyfriend. They met through a matchmaking service called Eros before the events of Book 1. He mentions that after their third date, she gave him a binder entitled The Care and Keeping of Nadia Park. In Book 1, Chapter 3, they move in together, throwing a housewarming party for their friends. However, at the end of Chapter 5, he breaks up with her through a note. He is used to break down Nadia and is reunited with her in Chapter 14, with different memories installed. He eventually remembers and urges Nadia and Your Character to leave. Your Character has the (premium) choice of convincing him to come with them (thus, he will stay with Nadia for the rest of Book 1 and throughout Book 2) or leaving him behind to fight Eros and protect them. If he stays behind, he will reappear in Book 2, Chapter 3, and attack Hayden because Eros has repurposed him. Because they erased his memory, he doesn't remember Nadia and their past. In Chapter 4, when he sees Nadia, he says immediately that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, "even prettier than the princess on A Battle of Crowns". Those are the exact words he used when they first met, which makes Nadia cry; and even though he doesn't remember her, he becomes upset at making her cry. They talk in private so she can tell him everything that has happened and they are back together shortly afterwards. They leave together in Book 2, Chapter 7, either way and rejoin the group after they see Harley with the president. If you have recruited him in Book 1, he will propose to Nadia in Book 2, Chapter 15. If you haven't recruited him, he will ask her to go to Paris together for a 2-week trip and she says yes. Robert Robert was originally introduced as Steve's father. It was later revealed in Book 1, Chapter 10, that he is Steve's handler. Gary It is revealed by Sloane in Book 1, Chapter 10, that Gary is Steve's hardware with another personality installed. Gallery Other Looks Stevepunklook.png|Punk...Steve? (Name revealed to be Gary) Steve Guard Uniform.png|Guard Uniform Steve - Gala.jpg|Gala Steve - Gala.png|Gala Outfit Full View Miscellaneous ErosShadyClue.jpg|Steve in Football Uniform PMClue.jpg|Connection to Eros Stevesnotefullview.png|Note to Nadia Partoneofstevesnote.png|Part I of Steve's Note Parttwoofstevesnotes.png|Part II of Steve's Note Partthreeofstevesnote.png|Part III of Steve's Note StevenPMErosProfile.png|Steven's Eros Profile Part I ParttwoofStevesErosprofile.png|Part II of Steven's Eros Profile GaryErosProfile.png|Gary's Eros Profile Steve's Engagement Ring for Nadia in PM2 Ch. 15.png|Steve's engagement for Nadia in PM 2 Finale Trivia * His surname was revealed in Book 1, Chapter 3, by Damien. * He loves pineapples on pizza. * It is revealed that as of Chapter 6, all social media accounts belonging to Steve are gone, like he never existed. Moreover, no one at his alleged place of employment knew of him. * You can choose to recruit him in Book 1, Chapter 15. ** If you don't recruit him, he'll appear in Book 2, Chapter 3, as one of Eros' guards, due to being re-purposed at some point. * He thinks movie star Matt Rodriguez (of Red Carpet Diaries) is a gift to humanity. * If you suggest wearing disguises in Book 2, Chapter 13, he will suggest going as Avengers. It is further revealed that he uses to dress up as Captain America for Nadia. * The name Steven is of Greek origin and means: Wreath, crown, honor, reward, royalty, renown, fame. It's a variant of the name Stephen. ** The surname Tennyson is of English origin and means "child of Tenney". Tenney is an old and outdated diminutive of Dennis, therefore, the surname means "child of Dennis". The name Dennis is of Greek origin and means "Dionysus" (god of wine). References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Matches Category:Playing Cupid